Black Sheep
by Toria
Summary: The story of a girl who doesn't fit in with her family and her struggles to become her own person in an ever changing world, with her strict father and her annoying brother as just some of her obstacles. Once at Hogwarts, things begin to happen.
1. To Be A Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. No profit is being made from this. I also don't know if anyone has done a story like this before, but I just had this idea and I had to write it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chloe sighed as she sat in her room. It was the beginning of the summer holidays, which meant that her older brother was home from boarding school. She couldn't say that she was glad. Her and her older brother did not get along at all. And even that was an understatement. She was nothing alike the rest of her family, but unfortunately for her, she was stuck with them.  
  
Chloe leaned forward from off her and opened the window. Her long pale blonde hair was done in two plaits, tied with pink ribbons and she was wearing a light blue strap dress and white tennis shoes. Even though it was the beginning of the summer she was already longing for it to be over. She knew that this summer she would most likely be accepted into her brother's boarding school and she would attend there in September. At least she hoped she would get in, her Father would throw a fit if she didn't, but she didn't see any reason as to why she shouldn't get in.  
  
There was a knock at her door and her ice blue eyes met those of her older brother. His blonde hair was gelled back onto his forehead and her strutted into the room as if he owned the place. "So, what are you up to in here, little sis?" he drawled, whilst seating himself on her bed. He was thirteen, two years her senior.  
  
"What do you want?" Chloe asked carefully, attempting to stay calm and not snap at him.  
  
Her older brother gave her a fake wounded look and said, "Well, I've just got back from school and I thought I'd see how my younger sister is faring. I haven't heard from you since I left last September, since circumstances meant that I could not come home for the Christmas or Easter break. Didn't you miss me?" he asked, with faked sincerity.  
  
Unfortunately for Chloe her Father walked past her room and heard the conversation. Without even stopping to look in he called through the door, "Be nice to your brother Chloe! You can learn a lot from him. I expect to see an improvement in you over the summer, I will not have you shaming me when you go to school."  
  
Chloe knew that this treatment was unfair but her Father had always favoured her older brother since he was his heir. If Chloe hadn't know better and that her parents wanted another child 'just in case' anything happened to the heir then she would of thought that she had been a mistake. No doubt her Father thought that she was a mistake now.  
  
"Yeah, come on sis! Be nice!" Her brother said, quite playfully actually, which surprised her. "Come on outside, I need to practise since I'm now on the House Team," he bragged. "Just because it's summer it doesn't mean that I can get out of shape, and I need someone to practise with." He said it all with an air of authority, practically daring Chloe to refuse.  
  
And refuse she did. "No thanks, I don't feel like playing and I don't feel like going outside either." Her brother pretended not to hear her and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her from her room and marched her down the stairs and outside into the gardens and across towards the pitch.  
  
She wasn't happy about the situation but Chloe knew that she had to go along with her brother's wishes, if not it would just end up in trouble for her. Sighing she mounted her broom and flew up to where her brother was waiting for her, with a quaffle under one of his arms. The truth was the Chloe really liked flying, but she didn't particularly like Quidditch all that much, at least not the way that her brother played it, which was the cheating way. Plus her Father had had to buy his place in the team; Chloe still couldn't believe that he was the seeker on the Slytherin team.  
  
"Draco! Chloe!" Came their Father's call and they could make out their Father, Lucius Malfoy, down on the pitch below them. This struck Chloe as odd, as usually he would just send a house-elf to get them. Both flew down quickly to meet him and he just turned and walked back inside with Draco running to catch up to him and falling in step beside him and Chloe trailing miserably behind them both.  
  
Ordered to her room once they had gotten inside Chloe obeyed without question, it was a lot easier. Once there she re-done the plaits in her hair since they had come out when she was playing Quidditch with Draco. Not that they had played much, Draco spent most of the time yelling at her, either that or bragging, but Chloe knew that he hadn't beat Harry Potter in the match against Gryffindor. She couldn't help but fell happy about this fact, it'd do her brother good to lose or not get his own way once in a while. She also knew that something had gone on at Hogwarts that year, but she hadn't dared ask her Father what because she only knew that something had gone on because of over-heard conversations and her Father would instantly accused her of eavesdropping. She also knew that she couldn't ask Draco because he would instantly go and tell their Father. She also couldn't help but wonder what was going on now, but since she would be starting Hogwarts in September, she would hopefully find out there.  
  
Wandering over to her bookshelf, which spanned one whole wall of her room, Chloe grabbed '_Hogwarts, A History_' and proceeded to curl up on her bed and re-read it again. Unlike other rooms in the house, Chloe's room actually had some muggle technology in it. She had her own computer which ran on magic, but it also had an internet connection, meaning that she could communicate with other muggles on it and access websites. She only really used ebay though, so that she could buy muggle books, of which she had a fair few of. Her bookshelf was arranged alphabetically by authors surname, with muggle and magical books next to each other.  
  
Her Father did not approve of her using muggle technology and reading muggle books, but he had eventually caved into her wishes. She knew that her Father wanted and expected her to be sorted into Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts but she hoped to be sorted in Ravenclaw, she felt that that House suited her better. However she was scared as to what her Father's reaction would be if she where sorted into a House other than Slytherin, he would not be impressed, that she knew. It only seemed that Draco realised how clever she was, but that had resulted in her helping him with his summer homework last year, and no doubt she would have to this year. He had already warned her about turning into another Hermione Granger, who he had insulted constantly last summer. Chloe knew that Hermione was the smartest witch in Draco's year and she planned to be the smartest witch in her year, but she didn't plan to show off with information like she knew Hermione did.  
  
Sighing Chloe knew that she needed to get changed for the evening meal. She quickly put on a mostly white tartan skirt and a white top that, had black lace sleeves. She also put on white knee length socks and buckle over black shoes. She took the pink ribbons out of her plaits and instead put in black ones.  
  
Dinner at the Malfoy house was never a good experience for Chloe, despite being Lucius Malfoy's only daughter. Draco was the favoured one and Chloe was beginning to hate everything that meant being a Malfoy.  
  
Please, please, please review! 


	2. Matching Outfits

_qu$h3_ – I'm continuing!  
  
_Fuzzy_ – Don't worry, I'll find time for 'New Rule' as well! I'm glad that you like this story as well!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Chloe sighed and flopped down backwards on her bed. Dinner had been bad. Draco had mentioned how she hadn't wanted to play Quidditch with him and she'd got another lecture off her father. She hadn't really paid attention to it though and had escaped back to her room as soon as she could. She was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but she didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw. She felt that that House would suit her better.  
  
She also wanted to know what it was that her father had spoken to Draco about when he had called them in from the Quidditch pitch. It was obvious that something was going on and Chloe was eager to know what. She also wanted to know what had happened to the House-elf Dobby, he had always been nice to her but he's suddenly disappeared and she didn't dare ask her Father were he was. None of the other house-elves were as nice as Dobby and she missed him. He had been her friend. That was another good thing about going to Hogwarts, Chloe thought with a smile, she would be able to make friends and not be forced to hang around with children who had deatheaters for parents. If she wasn't in Slytherin then she could choose her own friends, not the people who Lucius Malfoy thought were suitable for her to know. They were mainly all boys anyway, apart from that Pansy Parkinson who was in Draco's year. She couldn't stand the girl but Draco seemed to like her. He seemed to like her a lot and Chloe had a suspicion that this was a good thing because she thought that they were intended for each other and would be forced into an arranged marriage as soon as they left Hogwarts. Chloe shuddered to think of the thought of her father forcing her into an arranged marriage, she knew that if he did it would be someone completely inappropriate who she would hate. Hopefully, if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, Lucius would denounce her and she would be free to do as she pleased.  
  
Standing up she walked to her bookshelf and randomly pulled out a book. It turned out to be a muggle book, one from Lucy Daniels' 'Animal Ark' series. She loved the series and couldn't decided which books to take to Hogwarts. She also couldn't wait to see the library at Hogwarts. It promised to be good. She had already decided that she was going to be the cleverest witch in her year, but she was going to stay quiet in class and not volunteer answers unless called upon.  
  
She heard someone walk past her door and once again Draco walked in. Chloe put down her book and sat up on her bed. Draco joined her. "Not reading that muggle trash still, are you?" he asked. "You wont be doing that in Hogwarts, I can assure you. I wont let you."  
  
"And what makes you think I'll do as you say?" she asked, when what she really wanted to ask was, 'How do you know that I'll be sorted into Slytherin and you'll be able to keep an eye on me?'  
  
"Because if you don't I'll tell Father and he will be most displeased with you," Draco answered. "Honestly Chloe, you need to get your act together, you're breaking Father's heart by the way you're acting. This summer, I'm going to teach you how to be a proper Slytherin, so you'll know how to act when you're sorted. You'll be immediately accepted because you're a Malfoy and I'm your older brother," Draco draped an arm around her shoulders and if someone who hadn't known then could see them through Chloe's bedroom window they would think that they were a happy brother and sister enjoying time together. In reality, however, all Chloe wanted to do was to scream at Draco to get out of her room and to leave her alone. "We'll start by you stopping reading this trash," Draco instructed her as he placed the 'Animal Ark' book in her hand. Chloe stood and put it back on its place on the shelf.  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Now for your clothes." Chloe looked down at her mostly white tartan skirt, her white top that, had black lace sleeves, white knee length socks and buckle over black shoes. She looked back up at Draco. "That outfit is actually very nice and suitable," Draco informed her, "but it clashes with mine." Draco was wearing black combat trousers and a Slytherin green shirt which was unbuttoned at the collar.  
  
Draco walked over to her wardrobe and Chloe followed, knowing that she would have to go along with his plans for now. Draco studied the inside of her wardrobe carefully, trying to find something that would go well with his outfit. Chloe decided to help him out as much as she loathed the idea. If she could get through this summer then she could be free at Hogwarts. She pulled out a Slytherin green pleated skirt from one of the drawers, a black blouse with silver stitching and black ankle socks. She could wear her buckle over shoes that she was wearing with the outfit. "Perfect!" Draco told her. "Go and get changed."  
  
Chloe obeyed him and studied her appearance in the mirror critically. She looked very Slytherin and she didn't like it at all. Nonetheless she went back into her room to show Draco how she looked. "Much better," he told her, "Father will be pleased. Now for your hair."  
  
Chloe stifled a sigh and took her hair out of its two customary plaits. She brushed it with a little bit of water and it returned to its usual straightness and fell to her mid-back. "Wow, Chloe!" Draco exclaimed. "I didn't know that you're hair was so long." Chloe couldn't help but offer her brother a shy smile, it actually felt nice to have his approval and to be acting like a sister with him. She quickly caught that thought, she did not want to be like Draco. She did not respect him as a person. Draco smiled back at her and went to look at her hair accessories. He picked out a sliver hair-band and handed it to her. She obediently put it in and then gave him a look as if to say, 'what next?' "A necklace I think, and then we're done with your appearance," and Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she though, there's more?! She put on the black and silver chocker necklace Draco handed her and went and stood in front of the mirror. Draco joined her and she could see that he was right, their outfits not complemented each other perfectly and they looked how the children of Lucius Malfoy should. Chloe knew that her Father would be very impressed and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that if she played along with Draco for the summer she was either going to be sorted into Slytherin or her father and Draco would be even more disappointed in she wasn't.  
  
She didn't have time to think long because Draco had grabbed her by the hand and had dragged her out of the room. Chloe didn't even ask where to, she just went along with him. The next thing Chloe knew she and Draco were in her Father's study, somewhere she had never been allowed before and Draco was asking if they could go clothes shopping tomorrow because not many of their clothes matched. This got Lucius attention and he looked up. When he saw Draco and Chloe he smiled and Chloe decided that she did not like that smile.  
  
_Please, please, please review!_


End file.
